


May I have your name?

by Quiddisha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun likes being roughed up, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddisha/pseuds/Quiddisha
Summary: In a world where your name gets permanently inked on the one who took your virginity





	May I have your name?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write my first (shameless) smut!

“Baekhyun we really shouldn’t be doing this”, Chanyeol said nervously as he wiped his sweaty palms against his washed-out jeans.

“Come onnn Yeol”, Baekhyun responded, rolling his eyes in the darkness of his bedroom, “we’ve been planning this for months now”

“I know”, Chanyeol sighed, a bit conflicted and confused while trying to follow Baekhyun and not step on the various clothing articled scattered all over the floor. “But can’t we wait at least until senior year?”

“SSSS”, Baekhyun sounded out, “SSSenior, SSSophomore, It’s practically the same thing” he giggled out.

“Baek you know that because it starts with that same letter that doesn’t mea..”

“Don’t you wanna do it?” Baekhyun swiftly spun around, cupping Chanyeol’s cheeks in the dark as the taller stumbled from the pause and tried to regain his balance. 

“I…. I do”, Chanyeol whispered through the cold air, tilting his head in a way that reminded Baekhyun of puppy. Baekhyun smiled while reaching up to kiss his boyfriend’s nose, feeling majority of his fluffy socked feet leave the floor. 

“Then stop complaining okay?”

“o..okay”

They continued their trek (which really wasn’t that long) through the darkness, Baekhyun’s hand holding his boyfriend’s while the other franticly searched through the night for his bed frame.

“So what are we gonna do about the names?”, Chanyeol asked after a bit of silence.

“Yeol we already talked about this, we pray it doesn’t appear somewhere noticeable or we use concealer”

“Oh yeah, I already got my skin color from that beauty store”

“What?”

“I mean just in case you know”, Chanyeol laughed nervously, “Not like I like trying on makeup or anything…”, he scratches his elf ear.

“Chan nooo” Baekhyun laughs, “I know you like make-up babe, it’s not that serious”

Chanyeol pouts, “Why the fuck is your room so huge anyways? Why is your bed so far?”

“Um no, I’ve just been walking around in circles to get you to calm down a bit” Baekhyun sighed out, “I can see it worked though”

Baekhyun sat at the corner of his bed, sliding his hand up Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol moved to stand between Baekhyun’s knees looking down at his face through the slither of light that shone through the window over his bed. Looking into Baekhyun’s eyes, he felt that heaviness in his chest again. ‘Maybe this isn’t so scary’, he thought.  
‘Was that my belt he just took off?’  
‘Nevermind, I’m sooo fucking scared’

“Chanyeol why are you so tense,” Baekhyun sighed with a hint of annoyance in his voice, “this isn’t the first time I’m sucking you off.”

“I knoww”, Chan cried out, “but we’re going all the way this time… I’m scared”

“Chan I’m literally the one under PLUS it’s just me babe”, Baekhyun said, gripping his hand tightly in his.

“Okay I guess”

“Chan if you don’t want to…”

“I do!” He shouted before lowering his voice again, “I really do, I just have the virgin jitters… If that’s even a thing”

“I guess it is cause I’m nervous too”

“You look so composed though, and even if you were I’m pretty sure….”. Chanyeol’s words got caught in his throat as he felt a hot palm encasing his flaccid length.

Baekhyun looks up at his boyfriend, slowly beginning to stroke the length as he gauged his reaction.

“mmmpph”, Chanyeol let out a shivery moan as he looked down at Baekhyun licking his lips up at him. The look of pure lust in his tiny boyfriend’s eyes caused his length to harden much faster than Baekhyun had expected.

Baekhyun wets his lips before encasing the head of the hot member, lazily flicking his tongue against the opening, savoring the thick precum that steadily started flowing out. He suckled on the tip, enjoying how his spit and his boyfriend’s precum made circles in his mouth as he slowly took in the rest of the rapidly hardening length, opening his throat to accommodate his lover. His eyes rolled back as Chanyeol thrusted in, the tip jamming his sensitive uvula, causing him to harden instantly.

Baekhyun always thought he was weird since his uvula was an erogenous area for him (which often made him terribly uncomfortable when eating certain foods), but never had he embraced it as much as when Chanyeol tangled his large fingers through his soft hair and demanded he look at him with a sharp tug as he fucked his mouth.

Baekhyun’s eyes watered as Chanyeol repeatedly hit the back wall of his throat over and over, gag reflex trying to resist his lover’s unrelenting strokes. Chanyeol moaned while looking into Baekhyun’s eyes, the normally dark brown irises colored in absolute black, and stopped his strokes. He held a tight grip in Baekhyun’s hair, keeping his nose buried against his trimmed pubes, watching his eyes widen and water. 

‘So beautiful’

Baekhyun swallowed around the familiar weight in his throat, filling his mouth just how he liked. His gag reflex sending tingles down Chanyeol’s length as the latter bit his lip and fought to keep his eyes from fluttering shut.

He needed to watch Baekhyun while he couldn’t breathe, ‘I have no idea why he gets off on this’, Chanyeol thought while he himself was nearing his climax. Baekhyun shakily rubbed his palm against the tent between his legs, eyes fluttering close due to the lack of oxygen. 

Despite being so close to orgasm, Chanyeol quickly pulled his entire length out of his lover’s mouth, creating a wet, obscene gag as it slid out of his throat. Chanyeol quickly stroked his length as he watched Baekhyun start coughing out his life. He gently gripped his lover’s chin and pulled his face upward as he spilt his seed all over it, resting the tip on his bottom lip as he continued coughing. 

Baekhyun raised the back of his hand to his mouth and desperately attempted to compose himself, feeling his lover’s gaze burn into him.

“Are you okay Baek?”, Chanyeol asked with a bit of nonchalance since this is what happened every time Baekhyun gave him head.

“mmm I’m just fine baby”, Baekhyun purred out while he licked the cum off the hand that was on his face.

Chanyeol leaned over to lick some of the cum that was near Baekhyun’s lips, plunging his tongue into Baekhyun’s hot cavern afterwards. Baekhyun moaned out as he felt Chanyeol’s tongue explore the hole his dick thoroughly fucked not two minutes ago, rubbing the roof of his mouth and under his tongue. Chanyeol wrapped his long digits around Baekhyun’s throat when the smaller was taking too long to respond, causing Baekhyun to release a tiny, muffled yelp and quickly react. 

Chanyeol hummed in content when he felt his lover suck on his tongue, pulling his tongue out and biting on Baekhyun’s in order to pull it out of his cavern. Baekhyun whimpered as his appendage was forced out of its home and roughly toyed with, he moaned when he felt long fingers wrap around his length and Chanyeol kissed the tip of his pretty, pink tongue.

‘When did he take my pants off?’

Baekhyun whimpered again as he felt a large hand push at his chest, forcing him to lay back. He watched as Chanyeol eyed him hungrily, the “virgin jitters” really kicking in now. Baekhyun trembled as he felt Chanyeol’s hand reach out to pull his pants and underwear off the rest of the way, followed by his soft blue T-shirt, all of the items being thrown into the darkness. Goosebumps erupted all over his body when he felt large, warm hands glide over his unblemished skin, a sharp contrast with the cold night air.

Chanyeol stood up and took his shirt off, followed by his jeans since he hadn’t worn anything under it today. He eagerly eyed the tiny body that he had held and snuggled so many times, not being able to contain the excitement he felt from finally being able to ravage and abuse it like he did over and over in his dreams.

“This is new territory now Baekhyun”, he voiced out, watching Baekhyun shiver and his dick twitch from how low and sultry it had sounded. Baekhyun whimpered again and nodded, more than willing to let his giant take over and have his way with him, despite being a little nervous.

Chanyeol smiled in approval then leaned down to give his lover a soft peck before manhandling his small frame to the center of the bed. He sat back on his legs and watched as his tiny boyfriend flushed pink all the way from his ears down to his chest, cock standing tall and red between his plump thighs. 

Chanyeol’s eyes zeroed in on the bright pink nubs on his chest that Baekhyun had been adamant about not touching until tonight, as much of a virgin as the rest of his body. Chanyeol’s head tilted in interest as he reached out to pinch one of the cute nipples.

The sound Baekhyun had made none of them were expecting. He let out a moan so hot that it would put the word pornographic to shame, creating a spark that ran from Chanyeol’s chest down to his terribly hard and aching length. 

Suddenly feeling shy, Baekhyun tried to close his legs with Chanyeol in between them, causing his knees to be pressed together, blocking his boyfriend’s access as he bit his kiss swollen lips. Chanyeol skillfully ran his finger from Baekhyun’s hole all the way up into the gap between his thighs, using his hands to force Baekhyun’s legs back open while listening to him whimper. 

Chanyeol bent over and started licking his boyfriend’s left nipple while toying with the other, causing the smaller to cry out and attempt to hide his cock with his palms.

“Why are you hiding from me baby?”, Chanyeol questioned while switching between nipples and leaving love marks on his lover’s once flawless skin. 

“B.. Because you’re gonna eat me”, Baekhyun responded with whimper and tear-filled eyes, pouting and grinding into his palm.

“That’s right princess”, Chanyeol responded while sucking a hickey under his nipple, “I’m gonna devour you and steal your precious virginity”, he blew on a nipple causing Baekhyun to shudder under him. “You’ll feel me pounding into you for weeks”

Baekhyun whined, watching as Chanyeol licked down his body and left hickeys in his trail. His eyes widened when he felt a hot breath ghost over his red tip and whimpered when a flat tongue licked a stripe from his perineum, up between his balls to the tip of his cock head before his entire length was encased with a sweltering heat.

“Ahhh”, Baekhyun shuddered out as he felt the tip of his dick hit the back of his lover’s throat, but as fast as the addicting sensation came, it was gone. “Why!”, Baekhyun cried out as he watched his boyfriend continue down his body and completely abandon his aching length.

Chanyeol ignored the tiny boy’s cries as he eyed the pretty, bright pink, untouched hole that he had been waiting to seriously defile. His plans of turning that virgin baby pink into a deep scarlet was finally starting to see its peak and he was soo ready for it. He hungrily licked his lips before pressing his tongue flat against his baby’s entrance, licking a wet stripe across the pucker then coming back in for more.

Baekhyun let out a high pitch keen as he felt Chanyeol’s tongue licking patterns in, on and around his virgin pucker, bathing it with his natural lubricant before poking at it with his index finger. Chanyeol palmed at his throbbing dick as his finger fought for entrance into the tiny, tight hole. He pulled it away and leaned forward to kiss at it until it relaxed, stroking at his cock the entire time.

“I’m so happy you’re relaxing for me baby”, Chan purred while watching a tear slide down Baekhyun’s cheek. “You don’t have to be afraid”, he kisses his princess’ tip, swirling his tongue around the swollen head as he forces his index finger into his hole.

Baekhyun tensed at the intrusion, the feeling of something coming in instead of going out being unfamiliar to him and his body. However, Chanyeol gave no fucks as he leaned down to shove his tongue into the hot hole besides his finger, attempting to relax it a bit more. 

After squeezing the tears out of his eyes, Baekhyun took deep breaths and relaxed his hole, trying his best to be a good princess for his love. Humming in delight, Chanyeol retracted his tongue and shoved his middle finger in along with his index, scissoring his boyfriend open as he moved up to catch his lips.

“Aww baby don’t cry”, Chanyeol said comfortingly as he kissed the salty tears on Baekhyun’s cheeks, wiggling his fingers inside, searching for the smaller’s feel good spot. He moved on to kiss his tightly shut eye lids, a sign of adoration, as he worked three fingers into the narrow hole. Baekhyun huffed as he felt the burn from being stretched for the first time, but he decided he wouldn’t run away and take everything that was given to him like a good boy, especially the pleasure.

And pleasure he did receive when Chanyeol finally found his spot, pushing on it mercilessly and causing Baekhyun to wail, shooting his seed through the air and painting both Chanyeol’s torso and his chest with the thick, salty fluid.

“Ahh Good job baby”, Chanyeol praised as he bit and sucked on his princess’ ear lobe, listening to him whimper and feeling him shake under him. He slowly caressed his prostate, making sure his lover enjoyed every second of his first anal orgasm, moving down to suckle on his nipples as a fresh batch of goosebumps rose across his skin.

Chanyeol observed with delight as Baekhyun came down from his orgasmic high, pulling his fingers out and lining up his swollen head with the tight entrance when his lover’s eyes came back into focus. “I’m coming in love”, Chanyeol whispered as he leaned back to get a good view of the tip of his cock breaching the puffy, now bright red hole, throwing Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulders.

“Mmmmph”, Baekhyun groaned out, chewing on his lips as he felt the gigantic tip break through his virgin walls, followed by the rest of the bulbous head. He wiped the tears that sprang up from his eyes due to the pain and let out a series of deep breathes as Chanyeol pushed into him inch by inch. 

After taking in the head, the pain had started to subside and Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief when Chanyeol spit on the area to release some friction. For a moment, being filled almost felt like nothing until Chanyeol hit that spot that made him see the back of his head earlier. His senses were immediately set aflame and his canal felt incredibly sensitive, gripping tightly and outlining every curve and vein of his lover’s member. Baekhyun gasped as his boyfriend kept moving in, inch by delicious inch, until Baekhyun could see the bump where the cock sat comfortably under his tummy.

“Haahhh”, Baekhyun breathed out shakily as he reached out to grab onto Chanyeol’s bicep, eyes beginning to roll back into his skull. Chanyeol had begun breathing very deeply but refused to moan so he bit his lip until it was bloody instead. Looking over Baekhyun’s form, Chanyeol thought that he looked so beautiful, sweating and disheveled, taking all 10 of his inches on the first go, even after only three fingers.

Without a warning, Chanyeol slowly pulled halfway out then pushed back in even slower. Baekhyun mewled again, trying to hike up the bed and scramble off of Chanyeol’s massive cock due to all the stimulation. Chanyeol was having none of that though, and pulled him back down, feeding him the entire length down to the hilt once more. 

Baekhyun’s eyes rolled again, muffled moans and pants fighting for escape behind bitten lips. Chanyeol then leaned forward again, caging his princess in. Baekhyun, after finally getting a hold of Chan’s bicep, took in a shuddering breath of air as he felt their hips grind together in slow, circular motions. Chanyeol hummed in approval, leaning into his neck to leave marks as he started a slow thrusting rhythm.

“Chan”, Baekhyun moaned out, “You’re shifting my insides”

“I know baby”, he responded breathlessly, pulling Baekhyun’s damaged lips from between his teeth to kiss once more. “You’re Welcome”, he groaned out, picking up the pace.

Baekhyun squealed as he was lifted and placed to rest against the bed’s headboard, Chanyeol’s hand tightly gripping at it as well. Baekhyun screamed as his lover picked up a harsh rhythm and began driving into him over and over, forcing him to be bent into the head board as he was pounded. The bed creaked and the boards banged against the walls as Baekhyun was suddenly folded into half and fucked into oblivion.

“Baaaa.. Ah.. slow dowwww”, Baekhyun slurred as he began seeing spots in his vision. His prostate was being toyed with so carelessly and fuck did he love it. All he could do was grab onto the arm that was holding the headboard and place his other hand on his stomach where he could feel the massive length pounding through, holding on for the ride.

Not minutes after Chanyeol had started his ungodly pace, Baekhyun had orgasmed three times, once from being fucked so terribly, another from over stimulation and a third from being fucked so gruesomely once more, all in the frame of two minutes. At that point, Baekhyun was already on his way to passing out, right before he felt it of course.

“Oh mmmm.. Babeeee… Stop”, he wailed out with teary eyes. Chanyeol looked down at him in concern, his chest heaving and sweat dripping down his body. He slowed down his pace but by that time Baekhyun had already started shivering again. “Babe?”, he asked, confusion painting his features.

“Oh my God don’t stop”, Baekhyun sobbed instead.

“What? No!”, Chanyeol said eyebrows drawing together. “You just said t..”

“Chan! Fuck! Keep going”, Baekhyun cried, still shivering violently

Chanyeol watched with confused eyes as he started back up a slower pace, taking in his lover’s expression with caution.

“Chan no fuck me properly”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he sped up his pace, loving how Baekhyun’s tight canal enclosed around him and sucked him in just right, but the wellbeing of his princess always came first. He rotated his hips with his strokes and angled Baekhyun’s hips just right, striking his prostate dead on, over and over.

“It’s coming”, Baekhyun moaned, palming at his dick as his gaze lost focus.

“Baek are you okay?”

“Meomchuji mala”

Hearing Baekhyun command him in their native language sent unexpected shivers down Chanyeol’s spine straight into his dick. “O..okay”, he whimpered as his release bowled forward at a frightening speed. He clenched his eyes shut tightly and his movements became erratic as his orgasm neared.

“Meommm…” Baekhyun slurred out as Chanyeol started fucking the pee out of him. 

“Is that..hmmm”, Chanyeol groaned as he spilled his seed inside his tiny lover, eyes crossing and losing focus as well.

 

\---------

 

By the time Chanyeol had come down from his high, Baekhyun was passed out and covered in cum and pee. Dark purple and pink splotches littered his body, but the most noticeable was the name “Park Chanyeol” inked onto his lower stomach, nearing his pelvis. Chanyeol squinted through the darkness and ran his hands along his body, before long, he found a fancy “Byun Baekhyun” printed on his chest, letting everybody know that he had properly deflowered his princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first smut so if you need to comment be as critical as you can be. No comment is too much!


End file.
